


Footsteps

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [21]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 05:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “Stop, I hear something.”





	Footsteps

“Stop, I hear something.”

Sure enough, footsteps were clearly echoing through her apartment's loud flooring. Maria knew that Michael was the only one over and he was sitting right beside her. Anxiety built in her as every idea of what creepy alien murderer might be outside the door. Michael just listened.

“Oh, that’s Alex,” he said, standing up and going towards the door with a level of confidence that was jarring. She grabbed his arm before he reached the door. The footsteps got louder.

“How do you know that's Alex? Did he say he was coming over?” she asked, her voice hushed. Michael shook his head.

“No, but he’s the only one who walks like that. His footsteps are uneven but still have, like, rhythm. Listen,” he said. She stared at him like he’d lost it. He had to have. He literally could recognize Alex by _footstep_.

Michael threw open the door casually even though Maria still didn’t really believe him and stepped into the hall. She hesitantly peaked out to indeed see Alex Manes. She could kill him.

“Why did you just let yourself into my house?! You scared the shit out of me!” Maria yelled. Michael smiled at her and then turned his smile to Alex.

“I knew it was you.”

“Sorry, was gonna call, but my phone died and you didn’t answer when I knocked,” Alex defended, though he was smiling like he wasn’t sorry at all.

Maria crossed her arms and watched Michael gravitate towards Alex. They fit together in a hug as if they hadn’t seen each other in weeks when Maria knew they saw each other last night. They were disgustingly cute.

“I can’t believe you know him by the way he walks.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
